Along With The Music
by rhiwe
Summary: This is a collection of one shot songfics. It may take me some time to write and post all of them, there are a lot I want to do. It's multiple characters, and many genres of music. Please R/R! And Enjoy!
1. Run to You: Jason and Sam

_A/U Songfic with Jason and Sam. Jason is with Elizabeth, but can't resist Sam. Jason and Sam haven't had a relationship before, and his relationship with Liz isn't working out like he thought it would, and there is no Jake, although Jason and Lucky share father duties with Cameron. Song is "Run to You" by Bryan Adams._

Jason Morgan sat on a stool at the bar inside Jake's. He was tired and stressed out from his day of working for Sonny. Sonny was hell-bent on eliminating any potential enemies, and right now the Zacchara's were his target. Jason had spent hours working on the docks and meeting with some of his contacts, and he was relieved to be able to relax for an hour or so before going home. He was hoping to run into someone here at Jake's, like he had the previous week. He didn't know what it was about Samantha McCall, but she was so attractive to him. He loved Elizabeth, but he just wasn't happy. No matter what Liz said about loving him, he knew she still struggled to deal with his lifestyle.

_She says her love for me could never die  
But that'd change if she ever found out about you and I_

Sam McCall watched Jason from the shadows of the bar. She knew he was waiting for her, even though they had never actually spoken about meeting again. She didn't know why she wanted to spend time with this man that she barely knew. In fact, one of the few things she did know about him was that he was in a relationship with Elizabeth Webber; Sam had seen him with her at the park a couple days ago. Sam may not be perfect, but she didn't like interfering in other people's relationships. But for Jason, she just might. Why? She didn't know. Something about him, the hint of danger, and his strong, blatant masculinity just pulled her towards him. So she walked out from the shadows and sat down on the stool next to him.

_Oh - but her love is cold  
It wouldnt hurt her if she didnt know, cause...  
When it gets too much  
I need to feel your touch_

Jason smiled a rare smile as Sam sat next to him. They didn't speak, only looked at each other. As Coleman came over with Sam's drink, Jason thought about what he knew he was going to do. He didn't want to be dishonest, but he just couldn't help himself.

Sam stood up, still not speaking to Jason, and started up the stairs to her room. Jason stood up and followed her, not ever considering that someone could see them. As soon as they reached the stairs which were hidden from prying eyes, Jason grabbed Sam and pushed her against the wall. He kissed her with all the passion and the desire he was feeling. He thought briefly that nothing between Liz and himself had ever felt like this. He pushed the thought from his mind as they stopped kissing long enough to make it up the stairs.

_Im gonna run to you  
Im gonna run to you  
Cause when the feelins right I'm gonna run all night  
I'm gonna run to you_

Sam's hands trembled as she tried to open her door. Jason, knowing why she was trembling, because he was feeling the same way inside, opened it for her. Picking her up in his arms, he carried her over to the bed. As he placed her gently on the bed, he lowered himself on top of her. Kissing her, he gripped her arms like he never wanted to let go.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shes got a heart of gold she'd never let me down_

Jason threw his keys down on the desk as he walked into the penthouse. "Elizabeth? Are you here?" A part of him hoped she wouldn't be, he didn't know is he could look into her eyes after just sleeping with Sam.

Elizabeth walked from the kitchen, smiling as she came to Jason and kissed him sweetly. Wrinkling her nose, she said, "Hmm…I think someone went to Jake's. You taste like beer." Laughing at the expression on Jason's face, she put her arms around him and said, "It's ok. I love you anyway."

Jason hugged Elizabeth, a grim expression on his face. How could he do this to her? He loved her, she loved him, they were raising Cameron together, but he still couldn't get Sam out of his mind.

_But you're the one that always turns me on  
You keep me comin round_

_I know her love is true  
But its so damn easy makin love to you_

A part of him wished he had never met Sam. If he hadn't, he may never have realized how unhappy he was. Or maybe, he would have found a way to make things better between him and Liz. He couldn't imagine not knowing how it felt to be completely into someone though. Sam brought out this whole other person. He felt open with her, he could talk to her, (when they weren't more concerned with other activities), and she made him want to change. He knew what he needed to do…he just didn't know how.

_I got my mind made up  
I need to feel your touch_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five weeks later, Sam walked into Kelly's. Seeing Jason at a table, she took a deep breath, and steeled herself to walk right past him like they hadn't been having an affair. She hadn't seen him in over a week, which was surprising, but she knew his work was unpredictable.

"Hey Sam, good to see you. What can I get for you today?" Mike asked, standing behind the counter.

"Hi Mike. Just a coffee and a blueberry muffin please. I need to eat quickly today. I'm out job searching," Sam said as she sat down to wait for her order.

"Ahh decided to stick around Port Charles huh? What made you change your mind? Last I heard you were only here for a short time."

"Well Mike…I don't know. Something just feels right here."

"Sam? Can I talk to you?"

Surprised, Sam turned to see Jason standing behind her. Sam was even more surprised to feel a rush of something…love? Lust? She didn't know. She only knew that she felt it every time she saw him, or made eye contact with him.

"Sure Jason, do you want to talk here? Or somewhere more private?" Sam asked, not knowing what to expect.

"Can we go over to a table? I would prefer to be alone somewhat."

As they walked over to a table way in the corner, Sam was slightly worried about what he was going to say. She knew that they weren't anything serious, but she also knew he was one of the reasons why she wanted to stay in Port Charles.

Jason sighed and ran his hand over his face. He looked at Sam, her face beautiful as ever, although she looked worried and nervous. He knew that if he weren't able to control his emotions so well, that same look of nervousness would be on his face as well.

Reaching for her hand, he grabbed it and said, "Sam…Elizabeth and I ended things. I told her that I wasn't happy, and that I didn't want to hurt her. She told me that her and Lucky had been fighting their feelings for each other again. We mutually agreed to break it off. But Sam, I don't want to be alone. I want you. I can't explain these feelings I have for you. But I know you make me happy, you make me want to talk to you, and I want to listen to what you say, and to just be with you. I can't make any promises about anything, because you know my work. But Sam, please tell me we can continue seeing each other."

Sam smiled, her nerves and worry gone.

"Yes Jason. God, you don't know how much I wanted to hear you say that."

Smiling at each other, they walked out of Kelly's. Both knew that this might not be easy, but they were together, and that was all that mattered.

_I'm gonna run to you  
Ya – I'm gonna run to you  
Oh when the feelins right I'm gonna run all night  
I'm gonna run to you_


	2. Heart Won't Lie: Jason and Elizabeth

_Slightly altered songfic about the Black and White Ball. Jason went without a date and this is how he feels when he sees Elizabeth at the ball. Before any of the terror takes place obviously._

Jason Morgan was irritated. He came to this Black and White Ball because his sister Emily asked him to. He disliked getting all dressed up and was not especially fond of dancing either. The thing that bothered him the most, however, was the fact that he was here alone. The woman he wanted to be with, Elizabeth Webber-Spencer, was across the ballroom floor, dancing with Patrick Drake. Jason was more irritated in the fact that he could not dance with her. He was afraid of what people would say, namely his ex-fiancée Sam McCall and her date, Elizabeth's ex-husband Lucky Spencer.

He regretted the way things had turned out amongst the four of them. He knew all of them had made mistakes. He knew that Elizabeth's son Jake was really his son as well, and not Lucky's. As much as it killed him inside, he agreed to let Lucky raise Jake, to keep him safe, because Elizabeth was afraid that Jason's life brought too much danger with it. He also knew how much he loved Liz. He had yet to tell her this. He didn't know how. They had been so close many times before to being a couple, but it never worked out. Now, when he wanted to the most, she was less willing to go along, because she had children to worry about. Still, Jason longed for her.

_Looking back__over the years  
Of all the things I've always meant to say  
But the words didn't come easily  
So many times through empty fears  
Of all the nights I tried to pick up the phone  
So scared of who might be answering_

Elizabeth looked over the shoulder of Patrick and saw Jason watching her. She smiled inside, knowing how much it had cost him to come to this ball. He completely disliked these kinds of things, but Emily, Jason's sister and Liz's best friend had begged for Jason to attend. As the song ended, Liz gracefully made her way over to where Jason stood.

_You try to live your life from day to day  
But seeing you across the room tonight  
Just gives me away_

"Jason, it's a surprise to see you so dressed up," she said, grinning.

"Yeah, well, if it wasn't for my persistent sister, I wouldn't be," he said slightly uncomfortably. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. Now, can I be as persistent as your sister and get you to dance with me? I know you hate it but please? And before you say it, Lucky and Sam are not in the ballroom right now, so I don't think there will be any problems. I really want to dance with you Jason. It would make this night perfect."

Jason sighed and looked at his love standing before him. She absolutely glowed in her white gown, and looking around he saw she was right about Sam and Lucky. Smiling at her, he extended his hand.

"Well then, will you dance with me Elizabeth?"

Smiling, she glided into his arms and they joined the other couples on the dance floor. Holding her so close, Jason knew he had loved before, but this was somehow different. He knew this woman had given birth to his son. Whether he could claim him or not, he knew Jake was his. She had given him a gift. And he would love her forever for that reason alone.

_Cause the heart won't lie  
Sometimes life gets in the way  
But there's one thing that won't change  
I know I've tried  
The heart won't lie  
You can live your alibi  
Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise  
The heart won't lie_

Elizabeth felt happy and comfortable in the arms of the man she loved. This love she had for Jason was based on years of friendship, that had often begun to blossom into more, but had always been nipped in the bud by something. But now, oh if only they could be free to be together. A part of Liz wanted to simply give in to that desire, but she was afraid for the safety of her children, and she knew Jason understood.

"Well, look at this charming picture. Little Lizzy got Jason to dance with her. You see this Jax? I have to beg and plead the man at my wedding, but somehow she coerced him into it," said Carly Corinthos-Jacks.

"Carly, leave them be. I'm sure Jason will dance with you later. These two deserve a little time to be happy and enjoy a dance between friends. Come on," her husband Jax said. Smiling at Jason and Liz, he said, "She's a little wound up tonight, ignore it. Liz, you look stunning. And Jason, a nice change from the usual attire I gather?"

Liz laughed at that comment and said, "Thanks Jax. You and Carly both look great, and I'm sure you make an amazing couple on the dance floor. Now, I have to keep Jason dancing before he runs away."

_Long after tonight  
Will you still hear my voice through the radio  
Old desires make us act carelessly  
Long after tonight, after the fire  
After the scattered ashes fly  
Through the four winds blown and gone  
Will you come back to me_

Just then, Jason's friend Spinelli came over and said, "Ah Stone Cold, I hate to interrupt, but there seems to be a situation of dire importance you must take care of." But before he could explain more, Jason heard a voice behind him say, "YOU BASTARD." Jason turned to look at Lucky. Seeing Sam and the look on her face, he knew she had told Lucky that he was Jake's father.

"Lucky…please don't do this now. Please calm down and we can talk about this rationally," Liz said, with a sinking feeling that he would not be rational if he knew the truth, which she suspected he did, thanks to Sam behind him, looking slightly triumphant.

"For once Lucky, I have to agree with Liz. What's your deal anyway?" Carly said, still watching and listening on the sidelines. But she was not the only one. The whole ballroom seemed to be noticing the commotion.

"What's my deal? WHAT'S MY DEAL? This man, this…he…he is Jake's father! Liz you have lied to me. I love that little boy, and you…how could you?" Lucky asked.

Liz paled as she realized that most of the people in the room had heard what he said. Her voice faltering she said, "Lucky…I…what…" but she couldn't finish.

"Liz, I think you need to be honest with Lucky. You say that you loved him and his so-called son, but come on. What you have done is terrible," Sam said, adding herself into the argument.

"Oh listen you conniving bitch, if this is something you made up to hurt Jason, you're in for it," Carly said.

"You think that I'm the liar Carly? Just because you can't imagine that Jason would hide something from you? Well NEWSFLASH! He did."

At this, Jason broke his silence. "ENOUGH. Sam, I should have known better than to trust you not to tell. Lucky…I am Jake's father. And I am sorry that we kept this from you, but I can't deny it any longer. And that's not all."

Turning to Elizabeth, he looked at her eyes swimming with tears, and said, "Elizabeth, I am sorry this is how things worked out. But I don't care. Jake is my son, and not only that, but you…Elizabeth, I love you. I want to raise our son with you."

"Jason, you can't be serious! You…you didn't tell me about this," Carly said, hurt.

"Carly, stay out of this. I'm sorry, but it wasn't your business," Jason said, feeling terrible hurt his best friend, but it had to be done.

Liz hadn't said anything for a few minutes. Her brain was still stunned by Jason's declaration of love. She looked up at him, and said, "Lucky, I am sorry. I wish I had never done it. But I did. And Jason…Jason I love you too."

Just then, they heard a terrible scream come from one of the rooms on the side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A year later, Elizabeth Morgan sat inside Kelly's. She was exhausted from her shift at work, and just picking up a snack on her way home. She thought about how much her life had changed. Jason and she had married 8 months ago. She had had battles with Lucky, Carly, and Sam, but they were long over. She was happy, and not only that, she had news for Jason. They were going to have another baby.

"Liz." Jason smiled at his wife as she walked over towards him. He was happy. Happier than he had ever been before.

_You try to love your life from day to day  
But seeing you across the room tonight  
Just gives me away_


	3. No Air: Coop and Maxie

_Songfic about Maxie dealing with Coop's death. She hasn't reacted much, and this songfic will show a culmination of her feelings about everyone's deaths around her, and other circumstances. I'm not much for ghost stories, but that's the way this story went. I like it, and I will miss this couple._

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

Maxie Jones sat in her room. She felt a riot of emotions going on inside her, but she didn't know how to express them. How do you deal with it when the people you love most die?

She had pushed the pain out of her mind.

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

She could still see his body in her mind. Hanging from the rafters, so lifeless…not the warm, loving, wonderful man she had learned to love completely. She didn't believe he was the TMK, no matter what they said. She knew him better than anybody. She loved him, and he loved her.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
If there was a way that I can make you understand_

Coop watched Maxie as she barely held herself together. He wished he could comfort her, but he knew he was dead. He only hoped that she would find a way to prove his innocence and clear his name. He ached to hold her. His entire being wanted to return to her, if only for long enough to kiss her one more time, and to tell her to never give up on love. She had had such a hard time with it.

_But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

Maxie shivered as she thought about all the times her and Coop had made love. She couldn't believe they never would again. She would miss his kiss or even just the way he held her, making her feel comforted and safe. She tried to wrap her mind around the fact that he had killed himself. It just wasn't him. He would never do such a thing. Would he?

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air_

Coop felt the tears slid down his face. Wiping them away, he looked at them shimmering on his fingertips in surprise. He wasn't supposed to be able to have tears. He could feel, but his emotions weren't supposed to be this powerful…what could this mean?

_Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

Coop realized he was becoming more and more substantial as he felt the rush of adrenaline course through his body. He gasped, shocked at the fact he could feel his body again, and Maxie turned at the sound. Her eyes widened and she looked as if…well, as if she had seen a ghost.

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

"Coop…Coop is that you? Oh my God I am losing it. There's no way this can be real," as Maxie said this she began to break down and started shaking with the suppressed tears she hid inside.

"Maxie. It's me, but you can see me? I don't understand. I'm dead. I know it. I was just watching you, wishing I could hold you in my arms, and tell you goodbye. I-I-I can't understand how this happened. Am I being given a second chance?" Coop was as confused as Maxie looked. But he wasn't about to waste time waiting to see if this would work or not. Rushing over to her, he grabbed her and kissed her with all the love and sadness he felt.

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

Maxie kissed him back. She had a feeling this was a one-time thing. She didn't know why God was letting this happen, but she would have to remember to thank him more often. She sank into Coop's arms, and he pushed her back on the bed.

_But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

As they made love to each other, for what they knew was the very last time, they never broke eye contact. Maxie knew that she would remember this forever. And Coop knew he had to do some serious thanking of the big guy upstairs. He was surprised that this could happen, but no way would he question it. He had the woman he loved back in his arms, if only for a short time._  
_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

A short time later, both of them got dressed. They still hadn't truly spoken to each other, and Coop knew as soon as they said goodbye he would return to his spirit form. Oh he would miss he so much. He knew in his heart that eventually she would find love again. And he also knew that if that lucky bastard that ended up with her treated her wrong, he would find a way to come back again and scare the bejeezus out of him.

"Coop. I love you. I don't understand how I just made love to a ghost, but I don't care. I know I need to say goodbye to you. But I want you to know that Spinelli and I are working on clearing your name. Do you remember anything that happened?"

"No Maxie, I don't. But thanks for doing this. I do know that if I were the TMK, I wouldn't be doing this right now. Somehow, the truth will come out. I love you. And I am going to miss you with every aching moment I spend. And you will have me as your guardian angel, even though you already have a couple up there. Please, say your goodbyes, I feel that I am fading away. I wish it didn't have to be like this…" he trailed off, unable to express how much he was feeling right then.

Maxie started to cry. She tried to grab Coop's hand, but she saw he was fading too. "Goodbye Coop. I love you. I'll never forget you. Please take care of my family that is up there. God, Coop, I love you so much. I miss you!" Maxie was unable to say anything else.

_But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

He was gone.

Maxie finally released that pent up emotion she had been holding back for so long. She cried and cried for hours, then pulled herself together. She knew he would stay true to his word and watch over her, so she had to stay true to her word. Picking up her phone, she dialed.

"Spinelli? Hey it's Maxie. Can you meet me? I think it's time we got serious about doing this…"

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived_


	4. My All: Nikolas and Emily

_A short songfic about Nikolas. It's slightly A/U; he doesn't see Emily, but still feels like he caused her harm. He's still having the anger issues, but he's going to have the surgery, this is a day or so before, and him dealing with missing Emily and etc. _

Nikolas Cassadine was exhausted. He knew Robin would be mad that he was not getting the rest she kept insisting on, but he seriously couldn't sleep. He longed for his true love; but she was gone.

_I am thinking of you  
in my sleepless solitude tonight  
If it's wrong to love you  
than my heart just won't let me be right  
Cause I'm drowned in you and I won't pull though without you by my side_.

He felt the tears slide down his face as he thought about all the times they had shared together. He thought about how he had pushed her away and yet she had always come back. She was going to be his princess. But someone took it away. He hoped that once he had this surgery, his memories about that night would be clearer. Maybe he would see her attacker. Maybe then, with some closure, he could start the process of moving on.

_I'd give my all to have  
just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
your body next to mine  
Cause I can't go on  
living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for you love tonight_

He imagined what it would have been like if she had lived. They were going to be married again, and she would adopt Spencer. And hopefully, they would have children of their own. God, how he loved her. Nikolas was supposed to be this stoic man who didn't show the effects his emotions had on him; but he just couldn't do it. He thought that Emily would always be there. Even when they weren't together, when he was with Courtney, he knew that if he had truly needed her, she would have came to him. After all, she had been the one who had helped him deal with Courtney's death and raising Spencer. But now? He had nobody.

_Baby can you feel me  
imagining I'm looking in your eyes  
I can see you clearly, vividly  
Emblazoned in my mind  
and I felt so far, like a distant star I'm wishing on tonight_

He almost smiled when he pictured her and Spencer together. She loved him like he was her own child. She was a blessing to both Nikolas and Spencer. But she was gone. He longed for her all the time, but it was worse at night. He missed having her next to him in bed, or them trying to decide who would get up with Spencer in the middle of the night, only to have both of them do it. He missed making love to her, and simply holding her until they both fell asleep.

_I'd give my all to have  
just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel your  
body next to mine  
Cause I can't go on  
living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight._

He could almost feel her with him sometimes at Wyndamere. The castle wasn't the same without her. It felt…emptier than it had in years. She had been the light in his life. Now, he felt as if the darkness would consume him totally, if it weren't for Spencer there to keep him hanging on. He longed for one last time with her. He wished he had made sure she was safe at that disaster of a Black and White Ball. He almost hated himself for letting her talk him into it. If only he had refused, she might be here with him.

_I'd give my all to have  
just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life  
to feel your body next to mine  
Cause I can't go on  
living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for you love tonight  
_

Nikolas stood looking out the windows of his hospital room. He imagined what it would be like if Emily were still here; he knew she would be with him, calming his nerves before his surgery tomorrow. She would be there to encourage his fight against this tumor. He cried more, as the silent tears streaked down his handsome face. Leaning his head against the window, he whispered, "I will love you until I die. No matter whether I love again or not, you will always be the first and remain in my heart. I don't know how I can stand to fight this; I wish you were here with me. I love you. Emily, if somehow you can hear me, I love you, and I miss you with my entire being. And I will forever…"

_Oh, I'd give my all for your love tonight_


	5. Anymore: Jason and Sam

_This is set about 5 years from now. The song is called "Anymore" by Travis Tritt._

Jason Morgan barged into Jake's like he owned the place. He was upset because he and his wife Elizabeth, now ex, had just finalized their divorce. He sat down on a barstool, and said to Coleman, who was down at the other end of the bar, "Hey man, get me my usual."

Coleman slid the icy cold beer down to Jason, and said, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Let me drink in peace."

Coleman shook his head. He knew Morgan liked to come in here every now and then, but he had been here a lot recently. _Must have something to do with the divorce._ He thought. _Oh well, I never thought they were good together anyway._ Just then, the door to Jake's opened, and when Coleman saw who it was, he smiled.

"Well, well, look who we have here! Where you been hiding out?"

Jason turned as he heard a familiar voice laugh and say, "Coleman, you know I was traveling for awhile. Don't you remember the time I was in here before I left and I drunkenly told you of all the places I planned to go?"

"Well sure, but there weren't that many places you said you were going to! We haven't seen you around here in like what? Two years or so?"

"Yeah, well, I had some thinking to do." The woman laughed and slid onto the stool next to Jason. "But no hello from you huh? You can't still be holding a grudge after all these years."

Jason turned to the petite brunette sitting next to him. He smiled slightly. "No Sam. I'm not holding a grudge. It's nice to see you. What brings you back into Port Charles anyway? Last I heard, you were in London."

Sam McCall raised an eyebrow at her former fiancée. "Still checking up on me huh?"

Jason chuckled, "No, but you know how Spinelli is about his Goddess. Or whatever it is he calls you. I believe it's the "beautiful adventurous one" now or something like that."

"Hmm. I like the sound of that." She turned as Coleman slid a drink in front of her. "Ah you remembered what I like! Thanks." She slid off the stool and walked over to the jukebox. Jason couldn't help but watch her. _God, she looks even more beautiful than she used to._

He smiled as he heard a familiar old country song playing.

_I cant hide the way I feel about you, anymore  
I cant hold the hurt inside keep the pain out of my eyes, anymore  
My tears no longer waiting  
My resistance ain't that strong  
My mind keeps recreating a life with you alone  
And I'm tired of pretending I don't love you anymore_

"Feeling sentimental Sam?"

She laughed. "No, that would only happen if I got you to dance with me."

She was shocked when Jason stood and extended his hand to her. "Let's dance then. Even if you're not feeling sentimental, I am." Stunned, she looked at him wordlessly, before grabbing his hand and walking with him over to where other people were dancing. She walked into his arms, and she couldn't believe it. _After all this time, it still feels right? I thought I was long over him. This is bad._

_Let me make one last appeal to show you how I feel about you  
Cause there's no one else I swear  
Holds a candle anywhere next to you_

She leaned back slightly to look up at him. Staring into his beautiful blue eyes, she said, "So Jason, what's new with you? Last I heard, you were settling into married life. How's that going? And how is Jake doing? He must be getting big by now."

She felt him tense, and knew she's inadvertently hit a sore spot. He sighed. "Elizabeth and I just finalized our divorce today."

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. I wish I would've known…"

"It's okay. We both knew it was coming. We thought we were meant to be together, but you know, maybe you and Carly were right all those years ago when you guys said I only thought I loved her. Maybe it all was for Jake."

Sam stopped dancing for a moment. She knew there was something he wasn't telling her. "What are you holding back Jason?"

"I never could keep anything from you could I?" He sighed and she felt the frustration coming off him in waves. "Jake is not my son. The test was switched somehow, and we only found out about a year ago when Jake got really sick and needed a blood transfusion. It…I thought Elizabeth and I were strong enough to withstand anything, but it just tore our family apart."

_My heart cant take the beating  
Not having you to hold  
A small voice keeps repeating deep inside my soul  
It says I cant Keep pretending  
I don't love you anymore_

Sam made a small sound of sympathy. She pulled Jason closer and their dance turned into a hug. She felt the tension loosen slightly as she released him and they resumed dancing. She couldn't help but smile; Jason had always told her she had that effect on him. _Oh no. I cannot be feeling like this again. What is WRONG with me?_

_It feels good to have her in my arms again, _Jason thought. _I never thought I would feel like this about her again. What is happening?_

They both looked at each other, as if they knew what the other was thinking. Jason stopped dancing and pulled her close in his arms.

_I've got to take the chance or let it pass by  
If I expect to get on with my life_

He leaned down and kissed her, softly at first, and when she responded, he deepened the kiss. She sighed as she leaned fully into him, and gladly returned the kiss. Neither had felt like this since the last time they had kissed each other.

_My tears no longer waiting  
My resistance ain't that strong  
But my mind keeps recreating a life with you alone_

They broke the kiss, and Sam stood still in Jason's arms, unsure of what to say or do. Jason brushed the hair off her face, just like old times, and said softly, "Just as I remember. God I've missed you Sam. Please say you'll let me back into you life…and your heart."

Sam felt her eyes moisten slightly. "Jason…you were never out of it."

They kissed once again, as the song slowly faded out.

_And I'm tired of pretending I don't love you anymore…_


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE sorry

Sorry, just a quick note…I meant to do this on all the chapters, but I kept forgetting.

Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or songs or artists, etc.

Run to You (ch.1)—Bryan Adams

Heart Won't Lie (ch.2)—Reba McIntyre (sp?) and Vince Gill

No Air (ch.3)—Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown

My All (ch.4)—Mariah Carey

And although I said it before the story, ch.5 is Anymore by Travis Tritt.

Sorry to interrupt, but happy reading!


	7. Best of Intentions: Lucky and Elizabeth

_This is set in about 2006 or so. Lucky didn't get addicted to pills, but he did cheat. Liz found out, but didn't sleep with Jason, but L&L2 are separated currently, although they still love each other. Song is "Best of Intentions" by Travis Tritt._

Lucky Spencer looked at the reflection he saw in the mirror. He no longer knew the man who stared back. He couldn't believe how his life had turned out.

_I had big plans for our future  
Said I'd give you the whole world somehow  
I tried makin' good on that promise  
Thought I'd be so much further by now  
_

In a moment of weakness, he had cheated on the love of his life, Elizabeth, with Maxie Jones. But that hadn't been the worst of it. He had lied about it for weeks, until Maxie had a pregnancy scare, and he was forced to tell his wife the truth. Maxie ended up not being pregnant, but the damage was done.

_Never could build you a castle  
Even though you're the queen of my heart\_

Elizabeth had told him that if he hadn't lied about it, she would still be hurt, but would have found a way to forgive him. But, as of yet, she hadn't found that way. Glaring at his reflection, Lucky thought that this plan he had envisioned in his mind would never come true unless he found a way to win her back.

_But I've had the best of intentions from the start_

He loved Elizabeth. God, how he loved her. He didn't think there was another woman on this earth who would be capable of completing him like she did. She was the light in his life, which right now was so dark he felt almost trapped. She brought the warmth and love into his life, and behaved in ways that reminded him so much of his mother, that it hurt. He knew if his mother saw the path he had turned down now, she would be so disappointed, like everyone else.

_Now some people think I'm a loser  
'Cause I seldom get things right  
But you make me feel like a winner  
When you wrap me in your arms so tight_

It had been 2 months since the last time Lucky had held Elizabeth in his arms. He missed that more than anything. Simply holding her, before they went to bed, while they watched television, or even when they sat with Cameron on the nights he had trouble sleeping. Without her, he felt incomplete.

Would she ever forgive him? He hoped so. As he walked into the living room, he saw the picture of their little family sitting on the mantle. He wanted that back.

_Please tell me you will remember  
No matter how much I do wrong  
That I had the best of intentions all along_

He smiled as he looked at it. The day they went to have these pictures taken had been great. He, Elizabeth, and Cameron had spent the whole day together. They had a picnic in the park, ice cream at Kelly's, and then drove up into the mountains, telling stories and just having quality time with each other.

Just then, Lucky heard a small voice cry out, "Daddy! We're here!"

He smiled at his son. "Hey Cam! How are you?" He caught the little boy as he came running at him and hugged him tightly. He swung around and said, "Hello Elizabeth."

She smiled at him. Genuinely smiled at him, like she hadn't in months. "Hi Lucky."

_I gave you a ring  
And I promised you things  
I always thought we'd do  
But my best-laid plans  
Slipped right through my hands_

He was surprised at that smile, but returned it. She slowly walked towards him. Setting Cameron down to play with toys on the floor, he reached out for her, and she went into his arms. Lucky felt a relief like he had never felt before. He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her in his arms, and the scent of her back in his home.

He felt her shaking slightly, and pulled back. He saw the tears streaming down her face, as she looked up at him, and their eyes met. All the hurt and anger were finally gone from her eyes, as if they had slipped out with her tears. He wiped the remaining tears from her face, and said softly, "Are you okay?"

She smiled, although it was slightly shaky. She reached up and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him.

_To show my love for you  
And if you could read my heart  
Then you'd know without exception  
It was all with the best of intentions_

She broke the kiss, and said, "I'm okay now." They spent the rest of the evening playing with Cameron and slowly working their way back to the family they once were. When Cameron was sleeping soundly in his bed, they walked back downstairs, where they sat facing each other on the couch.

_So here I am asking forgiveness  
And praying that you'll understand  
Don't think I take you for granted  
Girl, I know just how lucky I am  
_

"I've missed you so much Elizabeth."

"I've missed you too. It was just…it was just too hard to deal with. But I've come to terms with it Lucky. No matter what, I can't stop loving you. You are the love of my life, and I can't get past you. I was mad, oh yeah, I was mad. But I know how sorry you truly are. And I will probably never forget it, but I can forgive you for it, and work past it." She looked him straight in the eye, and said, "That is, if you still want to?"

_Though you deserve so much better  
You won't find devotion more true  
'Cause I've had the best of intentions  
Girl, I've had the best of intentions  
_

Lucky smiled. "There is nothing I want more."

_Yes, I've had the best of intentions loving you_


End file.
